memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2372
In 2372, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for . Entrants *Kathryn Janeway *Tuvok Entries * ; Captain's Log, supplemental : We have no explanation for the mysterious disappearance of the telepathic alien. We can't even be certain that he was actually here. He seems to have left us with any number of unanswered questions. * ; Captain's Log, supplemental : We've arrived at what Tanis calls the meeting place, the region of space where Suspiria exists. ; Captain's Log, supplemental. : We've resumed our course back to the Alpha Quadrant but the female Caretaker is still out there with the power to send us home, and I will use all my power to find her and convince her to do just that. * ; Captain's Log, stardate 491750.0 : We are continuing our travels through what appears to be an unusually barren and desolate sector of the Delta Quadrant. Little has interrupted ''Voyager's daily routines for several weeks now - a mixed blessing, to be sure. With no new dangers or discoveries to command my attention, I find my thoughts drifting increasingly toward Earth, and the people and lives that we have left behind. The Federation seems especially far away, and I suspect that I am not the only person aboard this ship that feels that way.'' ; Captain's Log, stardate 491750.9 : Perhaps instead of worrying about a ''Mutiny on the Bounty I should have been rereading The Odyssey instead, especially the verses about Circe's enchanting island. In the end, however, my crew valiantly refused to succumb to the dangerous temptations of Ryolanov, and I find myself dpearting this sector with renewed faith and confidence in our ability to cope with whatever the Delta Quadrant throws at us. We may be each of us a long way from home, but we're in very good company indeed.'' * ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49208.5 : I have convened a meeting of the senior staff to determine how we can get close enough to the Nistrim ship to deploy the antiproton beam. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49211.5 : Now that Commander Chakotay has made a full recovery, I'm faced with the difficult task of responding to his failure to follow procedure. * ; Captain's log, Stardate 49236.3 : After two weeks travel through an unusually barren stretch of the Delta Quadrant, Commander Chakotay reports that Voyager is running low on supplies of all kind... The ship and crew are showing more wear and tear than i'm comfortable with. We hope to remedy the situation soon. ; Captain's log, supplemental : According to Neelix, the Cambrog colony, one of several in this sector, has been on Praja for more than twenty years... With its prosperous mix of mining and agriculture, we hope Praja will fill our pressing need for food and duranium ; Captain's log, supplemental : Voyager continues to hail the colonists on all channels, with no response... The away team as returned safely... With nothing but bad news... And no sign of the Cambrog. * ; Captain's log, stardate 49641.8 : The Cambrog survivors found by Chakotay and Neelix have refused our offer to evacuate them. Instead we will provide emergency supplies and rations, in return for permission to find and mine the duranium ore Lieutenant Torres needs to repair our phasers. The Cambrog have also asked for help in stopping the botanical plague ravaging their world. Kes and Ensign Kim have been working on the problem. ; Captain's log, stardate 49842.1 : Our deception seems to have succeeded in buying us some time and Neelix confirms that the ships used by the Kazon to attack us were taken from the Narrdi Collective - Expert minors who've skirmished with the Kazon for years. I believe the Prime Directive gives us plenty of leeway to stop the Kazon and help the colonists. * ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49337.4 : After sending a subspace message to Seska and the Nistrim Maje Culluh, we have received a quick response. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : We're on our way to rendezvous with Mister Neelix. I can only hope that he had more luck with the Kazon than we did. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49342.5 : Neelix has returned from Sobras where he learned a disturbing piece of information that may require us to rethink our plans. * ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Ensign Suder has been incarcerated in secured quarters where he will likely spend the rest of our journey home. Lieutenant Tuvok remains under observation in sickbay. * ; Captain's Log, supplemental : I'm determined to find a better alternative to suicide or endless prison, so I've summoned the advocate Q to make him a proposal. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49301.2 : We have assigned quarters to our new passenger, who has entered his name on our crew manifest as Quinn. I am anxious to engage him in ship activities as soon as possible. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49485.2 : In spite of the fact that Tom Paris has been abducted by the Kazon, we must continue on course for the Hemikek system. * }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49548.7 : There are no signs of any pursuing Vidiian vessels, and we have resumed a course toward home. * ; Captain's Log, supplemental : I've sent out scouting parties to analyze the mineral deposits in the moons around Drayan II. Meanwhile, I've arranged to meet with the planet's leader. * }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49655.2 : Our sensors have located a variety of flower which may prove to be a valuable nutritional supplement. I have sent Mister Neelix and Mister Tuvok to collect samples. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49678.4 : It's been two weeks since the transporter accident that created Mister Tuvix. And, while it's still not entirely clear that he's with us permanently, he's certainly been doing his best to settle in. The crew seems to be growing accustomed to his presence, and he's proving to be a very able tactical officer who isn't afraid to express his opinions. While he's forging relationships with many of the officers, he seems to be keeping a respectful distance from Kes, allowing her to adjust to the circumstances on her own terms. As for my relationship with Tuvix, I've found him to be an able adviser who skillfully uses humor to make his points. And although I feel a bit guilty saying it, his cooking is better than Neelix's. My taste buds are definitely happy to have him around. * }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 49694.2 : We have contacted the Vidiian convoy with encouraging results. They have promised to communicate with Doctor Denara Pel and ask if she will help us. (given by Tuvok) * ; Captain's Log, supplemental : None of the four Kazon attacks have caused serious damage, but the starboard ventral has been hit each time, complicating repairs on the secondary command processors. * ; Captain's log, stardate 51123.9 : ...It's been so long since last we touched down to refuel and restock Voyager's supplies, I’ve lost track of time. But it’s been two months...That seem like two standard years. Unfortunately, i'm not the only one being affected. The situation is starting to weight heavy on the crew, as well. Tensions are flaring. Even a crew used to hardship and life in this unexplored region of space can't keep morale up without blowing off some steam. I fear if this continues much longer... Some of them are going to break. ; Captain's log, supplemental : To beam to this planet that Mr. Neelix says doesn't exist... We must first navigate through the asteroid belt surrounding it. I can't imagine what we are going to find once we penetrate it. I only hope there's something down there that can help us. * ; Captain's log, supplemental : When the away team beamed down to this lush’s planet surface, searching for food and resources to revitalize Voyager's and its crew… Not only were we unprepared to meet any humanoid inhabitants let alone one with preternatural powers as this Bonai seems to possess but the last beings I expected to encounter were the Kazon, the Trabe and the Vidiians! * ; Captain's log, stardate 51124.8 : Night has fallen on this amazingly lush planet in the reputedly barren Denar system and our unlikely quartet of allies is no closer to having found that ancient relic of untold power than when we began this quest this morning. Category:Logs